Reality
by natu1713
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has always wanted to be a soldier to prove to all his comrades that he is not useless, and that he can take anything that's shot at him. Even war and death. Finally, he gets his wish, and is suddenly sucked into reality. AU Oneshot


"Uchiha, come in."

"… What?"

"Back up Uzumaki. In the lower part of town."

"Hn. I'm coming."

I rushed over behind a crumbling wall of some random building. Finally, that teme was coming! I had been calling through the micro-radio for help since forever, and that was the thirteenth time that General Inuzuka called him to help me… Gawd!

I peeked from around the wall and saw… that Kabuto guy. The enemy that tried to get Uchiha Sasuke to join their side a week ago. Of course, the teme refused and beat him up, leaving a few good permanent scars. Woohoo. Always the big hero.

I aimed with my rifle, they wouldn't let me use the cool stuff that Uchiha-bastard and Subaku used. It was so unfair.

I pulled back the trigger and applied pressure, and gunfire echoed everywhere. I silently pumped my fist in the air and muttered a "…Yes…"As Kabuto fell to the ground. The shot hit the cocky bastard of an enemy soldier.

I felt something sting in my shoulder… blood. Splattered everywhere. "Kuso…" I was hit.

I looked behind me and shot the guy that had shot me a satisfying ten times more. Ha. Dad would've said, "Pwned!"

…

I turned around, started by the sound of sniffling and a shuffle.

A little girl with purple-ish hair and silver eyes holding a brown teddy. A drop of blood slid down her face, mixed with some other type of liquid.

She was crying.

I realized that IF I had dodged the shot, the little girl would've gotten hit.

I inwardly shook my head angrily. That Uchiha hadn't completely evacuated town! Dumbass…

"S-sir? H-have y-you seen my M-m-mommy? Sh-she's missing… *hiccup* I-I can't f-f-find her… a-anywhere."

My eyes widened.

… So that's what happened. I reached out to her in sympathy, but I froze. My shoulder hurt too much.

"Si-sir? A-are you h-hurt? I-I c-can help… here." The little girl walked up to me and put down her teddy. She ripped of a piece of her white and black kimono and wrapped it around my shoulder, like a bandage, then gave me a smile.

"There. M-my name's H-hinata. Wh-what's yours?" She picked up her teddy and cuddled it lovingly as she looked at me with round eyes.

"Eh? My name's Naruto, Hinata. Don't worry, I'm not the bad guy." Hinata smiled at me.

"I-I know. I can see it in your eyes. Y-you have no intention o-of hurting me."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had extra bandages in my vest.

I didn't have the heart to tell her what really happened to her mother.

I grinned, hoping to make up for the loss of her family by getting her out of here. What a sweet little girl. I then took her hand and carried her like I would a baby.

"But, you have to get out of here. There are bad guys hiding around, and I don't want you to get hurt." I narrowed my eyes. Sasuke wasn't here yet.

I had to creep through the shadows. The enemy might spot us… But, it was getting dark. I had the advantage.

After a few minutes I sped up my pace, determined to save a life. In our previous battles, I always failed, being the rookie soldier. But, this time, I would definitely save this little girl. Hinata just sat quietly in my arms, looking around curiously and cuddling her teddy.

I saw Sasuke suddenly running toward me.

"There you are, ya' bastard! Where the hell have you-"

I was interrupted my maniacal laughing. Kabuto. I thought he was dead!

"Naruto! It's a bomb!" Sasuke took my hand and flung me behind some gigantic boulder a good distance away. I cradled Hinata's teddy bear protectively… Wait, Hinata's teddy bear?! Then… where's Hinata?!

I looked around the boulder to see her running in our direction. "N-naruto-san!" The bomb could go off any minute now… and she was in range.

"Hinata!" I was about to go run back and grab her, but a pale hand stopped me.

"Naruto, don't." I was Shino. Where the HELL did he come from?!

"Shino! The little girl! She's in-"

*EXPLOSION*

I blinked away tears as they fell on top of Hinata's teddy bear.

_Countless tears fell. Kiba tried to comfort the rookie soldier, but Naruto just wouldn't listen, even after Gaara had gone out and personally killed that Kabuto guy. He was just so utterly disappointed in himself._

_**Little Hinata-chan…**_

_A few hours later, the group of twenty years olds and one eighteen year old hugging a teddy bear left for the base to report the mission status and to rest._

"_Che, dobe." The onyx-eyed man said to the younger soldier._

_And, for the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki didn't talk back._

_The mission may have been successful… but…_

_A simple life couldn't be saved._

_All because of him._


End file.
